Stuck On You
by jem-o8
Summary: Sakura was transferred into a new school. At her new school she finds different people. Mistly weirdos. "I'm stuck on you" she says to the person she always gets partnered to or whatever. Pairings" NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaTem...
1. chapter 1

_**Stuck On You**_

_By…me!_

A/N: What's up guys? I decided to make this fic so that I wouldn't be so bored. Although maybe I wouldn't be able to update a lot since it's only a week or two away until the start of classes. …So sad…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any kind of anime in this world. : P

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Assignment**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Pink haired Haruno Sakura walked through the doors of her new school. She was new there. She will be studying at the highest-rated school in Konoha from now on.

She hated switching schools but she's used to it. Almost every year she got transferred to a new one. Her parents believe that she needs more challenge in school since Sakura was smart. And now here she is in a whole new different atmosphere.

Boys' head turned as she passed. They all new she was new and innocent and hot. But Sakura doesn't seem to notice because she was too busy understanding the directions her mother gave her.

"You're new here aren't you?" a guy approached her and asked. He had hair that was very spiky and he was holding a cute, fluffy, white puppy. "Yes." Sakura answered sweetly at the guy. "You want me to---" he started but was cut off by another man.

"Are you new here?" said the guy who cut the other off. Sakura thought he was creepy. He had his shades on and he's got a shirt that covers his mouth completely.

She was about to say "yes" when a hand grabbed her hand and dragged her off. "Don't hang around these guys they're weirdos." He said whoever he was. She haven't been able to see his face, his back was on the way. Finally he faces her after dragging her off.

"Hi I'm Kankorou, and you are?" he said. His face totally freaked Sakura out but she didn't let anybody see her shocked face. She plastered on a sweet and straight face. 'If those guys are weirdos…then what are you?' Sakura thought. Suddenly a hand grabbed her…again. But this time the person was gripping on her arm.

"Why do you always pick on a new girl that doesn't have a clue about what's goin' on!" the one who grabbed her by the arm said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was slightly taller than Sakura. She was really angry at the men that tried to hit on her or the ones who's only preparing to hit on her.

"Men!" she cursed then turned to Sakura and smiled sweetly then dragged her off to somewhere in the hall where three other ladies where hanging around and talking and giggling. "Hey new girl!" the blonde called after them.

They quickly turned around and faced them. They were all smiling at the two girls approaching. "Did a boy named Kankorou tried to talk to you?" a girl that was one of the girls asked. She also has blonde hair but it's kind of spiky. She was pretty. Sakura nodded. She was a little bit confused.

"Oh well, I'll have to kick his ass again later." She stated. She then looked at her again. "I'm Temari by the way." She said sweetly and held up her hand. "Sakura." Sakura said and shook the hand.

"I'm Ino!" said the other girl with blonde hair. She was the one who yelled at the boys and the one who dragged her to that place. "Hello." Sakura greeted. Ino looked like a very cheerful person yet very tough.

"I'm Hinata nice to meet you Sakura." Said another girl. She had navy blue hair blank eyes. "Nice to meet you too, Hinata." Sakura said. She was starting to like the girls around her.

"And lastly I'm TenTen." Said the last girl of the group. She had brunette hair and they were braided and were tied in two tight buns. She wore a Chinese-like outfit. She was also pretty.

"Uhhmm…listen girls…can you please direct me to the principal's office? I'm required to." Sakura shyly asked the 4 girls in front of her. "Don't be shy, we understand." Ino said while tapping her shoulder. And after that she led the way towards the principal's office.

The men in the halls really can't help but look at Sakura and check her out. Sakura wondered if they were staring at her or at the girls. "Damn! Sakura, it's your first day and every boy in school knows you already!" TenTen whispered excitedly.

As they passed she saw someone that winked at her then smirked. But then a thought popped out in her mind. 'Creepy eyebrows!'

"That was Lee. You know the one who winked at you." TenTen whispered and then giggled. "I haven't seen the most populars yet." Hinata said. That was only her second time she spoke up. "Yeah! That is weird." Temari said. "Huh? Who're 'the most populars'? Sakura asked. Ino turned and said. "I thought you'd never ask."

"They're all five of them." Ino started. She looked like she was very excited. "They're Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and my personal favorite, Umi!" she was over excited. "They are absolutely the most perfect and cutest people, I mean, boys in the whole universe!" she really was excited. Over excited…

"Honestly, we think that Umi's diggin' Ino. And the good part is Ino likes him too!" Temari whispered to Sakura and the others but Ino still heard this. "Humph!" Ino said and rolled her eyes.

"In you go." Ino said after she knocked three times at the door of the principal's office. "Good Luck!" Hinata said rather shyly. 'Hinata is really sweet.' Sakura thought.

She entered the brightly lit room. She saw the principal sitting on her chair writing something on a piece of paper. "Good morning Ms. Haruno!" the principal greeted cheerfully looking up. "Good morning too Ms. Principal." Honestly she didn't know that she was a woman. Plus she didn't know her name so she called her 'Ms. Principal'.

"Call me Tsunade-sensei." She said. "I am the principal of this proud school. I am also the upcoming Hokage of this village." She stated looking back at her paper and read the things she wrote so far.

"Oh…well congratulations Tsunade-sensei." Sakura congratulated. She was very lucky to be chosen to be the next Hokage of such a quiet village.

"Here is your schedule for this day and the days to come." Tsunade said handing her a piece of paper. "You may go now." She said and continued to scribble notes.

Sakura turned around to leave and said "Thank you Tsunade-sensei." And then continued to walk. She was about to exit the room when Tsunade said, "Don't get lost or be late okay?" she said looking at her with a smile. Sakura just nodded and smiled and exited the room.

"Oh God…I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead!" Sakura cursed herself. After a lot of minutes of walking she declared herself a lost sheep. She hated getting lost. It was her #1 hate in her hate list. Sakura didn't know that some people were watching her from a distance.

"Okay Sakura…don't loose temper…don't panic…don't move…don't get yourself lost again." Sakura talked to herself. Her voice was full of frustration and panic. She really didn't know what to do. "I should've asked Ino and the others for a map." She said to herself.

"You know Ino?" a guy asked her and she was completely freaked out because she didn't know where he came from. He had purple short hair. Because of her shock ness she leapt backward and bumped into someone. "You're new here aren't you?" the person she bumped into said. He had raven-hair and he was cute. She leapt again and bumped into a person with spiky hair and it was gathered in a ponytail. "This is so troublesome." He said. She leapt once more and bumped to someone with long coffee-brown hair and blank eyes just like Hinata. "Watch it!" he said and for the last time she leapt again and this time she bumped into a blonde guy with spiky hair. "Why are you all jumpy?" he asked her.

Sakura took 3 steps backward and clutched her chest real tight. If she had a disease that involves her heart she would've died. I mean honestly is it really normal for five people to just pop out of nowhere?

"Where the hell did y'all come from!" she yelled at the five guys staring back at her. They were very creepy just staring at her. It was a custom in that school to be stared at if you're a new kid.

They ignored her question and asked the question(s) themselves. "Where'd you come from?" "Who are you?" "Why are you here?" "You're lost aren't you?" "You know Ino?" one question per person.

Sakura gave a heavy sigh and answered all their questions in one big sentence. "I came from where normal people come from, Haruno Sakura's the name, I study here, yes I'm lost, and yes I know Ino."

They still eyed her suspiciously. Sakura was getting nervous from the stare they're giving her. What did she do to deserve things like this? Things like, get lost and be with creepy guys? She was a good girl for crying out loud!

And then a door opened just beside them and Temari came out. She got surprised at seeing the scene in front of her. "Sakura! We thought you got lost! I was about to look for you! You're actually hard to miss." Temari said and smiled. Sakura was relived that Temari was there. "C'mon, the bell is about to ring. I'm not going back in." she stated and then dragged her inside the girls' comfort room.

Temari didn't notice this but the guy with the ponytail was blushing towards her. While he blushed his friends were smirking and punching and elbowing him softly on the arm or ribs. But Sakura saw this all.

"You guys are so troublesome." He said after the two girls left and he walked off and left his friends. They were all smirking and laughing and they were making fun of him.

"Sakura? How'd you end up with those guys?" Temari asked putting on some lip gloss. They were inside the comfort room. "I bumped into them." Sakura said washing her hands. Temari stopped putting on the lip gloss and eyed Sakura closely. "Literally." Sakura continued seeing the look on Temari's face.

Sakura smiled even more and then she started to explain to Temari what happened. "Oh…" Temari sighed after the story. "Uhhmm...Sakura did you know that they were 'the most populars'?" Temari asked. Sakura looked up immediately.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked looking up Temari. "Seriously." She answered. Sakura was shocked. "Now I know why they were so cute." Sakura suddenly said. They both laughed. Temari introduced all of them by their hair color and looks. Now Sakura knows whose who.

"You know it was a good thing I saw you with them before the bell rang." Temari said. "Why?" Sakura asked. "If their fan girls saw you, you're dead." Temari said with a snap. Sakura already understood what she meant with just that sentence and the snap. Suddenly the bell rang. "C'mon let's go Ino's gonna look for us." Temari said taking her hand and dragging her off outside.

"Sakura! I thought you were already out of this school! We really were worried when you didn't show up." Ino walked up to them followed by TenTen and Hinata. "Where've you gone to?" TenTen asked. Sakura explained how she got confused by the corridors. There wasn't a single sign in that school.

"At least you're alright." Hinata said looking very concerned. She really did look like Neji, the one with the long coffee-brown hair. "Hinata why do you look like Neji?" Sakura asked curiously. Hinata smiled. "He's my cousin." She said.

"Yeah, that's why everybody respects her." TenTen said. Sakura nodded to TenTen as the second period bell rang. It was the start of the second classes. "C'mon, right over here Sakura." TenTen dragged her towards a nearby classroom.

"Okay everybody we've got a new classmate right here. Her name's Haruno Sakura." The teacher said. Ino explained why Sakura was late and she also informed their teacher that she was the new student. Hayate-sensei was their class adviser and health and biology teacher. Everybody smiled and some waved at her. "Okay Ms. Sakura you can sit over there with Ms. Temari." He pointed towards the middle of the class.

She walked towards Temari she gave her a smile and pointed at the seat next to her. Temari's seatmate was Hinata. And at Hinata's back was Neji and the person at Temari's back was Shikamaru. She noticed that "the most populars" were seated together.

"Hello." Temari and Hinata chorused. Then Neji tapped her cousin on the shoulder and started talking to her.

"Okay class -cough-…" Hayate said and then coughed. The class moved at their seats uncomfortably. The students at the front leaned back. "Uh-Oh I think my cough came back." Hayate whispered to himself unfortunately everybody heard him. Everybody gasped.

Sakura reached inside her sling bag and took out a handkerchief and covered her mouth and nose. Temari saw this and did the same, so did Hinata. The boys behind them looked at each other and then at Naruto.

"Where did I put my handkerchief again?" Naruto whispered at Sasuke. Sasuke cannot believe his ears. Naruto was actually trying to find his handkerchief and cover his mouth just like the girls?

Ino saw what Temari, Hinata and Sakura did. She did the same, so did TenTen. Other girls saw this and they all did the same. The boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats. No boys had a handkerchief except for one. Rock Lee. He smirked at all the guys staring at him.

"Okay -cough- I know that you teens are still digging the -cough- summer vacation." Hayate-sensei said between coughs. "So I thought of an assign -cough- ment." He finished.

Everybody groaned except for Sakura and Lee. "It's only the first day and we already got an assignment!" Ino complained. Hayate looked at her she mouthed a "sorry" then she completely sank in her chair.

"You guys, -cough- don't understand. -cough- What you've got to do is just interview -cough- your classmate about his or her summer vacation -cough- and then you gotta -cough- report it in front of -cough- the class." And then he finished. "Oh…" everybody chorused

"Are we goin' to be in partners?" TenTen asked raising her hand. Hayate nodded in between coughs. "I wanna be partners with Sakura!" Ino declared to TenTen. TenTen sighed. She wanted to know Sakura's history and stuff. Ino looked over where Sakura sat and saw that Temari and Hinata were arguing about Sakura and telling her things that could possibly persuade her to be their partner.

Almost everybody wanted to be partnered with Sakura because she was a new kid and they completely don't know what was her family background.

Hayate spotted this problem and declared. "And I will be -cough- picking your partners -cough-" he said. The girls eyes widened even Sakura.

They were all afraid to be partnered with a weird guy. "I hate it if the teacher picked our partners." Temari whispered but the guys can still hear it. They have a nag of eavesdropping.

"Yeah, me too." Hinata also whispered. Sakura was beginning to worry now.

What if Sakura was partnered with a person who practically killed a dog or a cat or a person! What if she was partnered with a person who didn't do anything over the summer. That'll be very boring. What if she was partnered with a weirdo? She can't take this kind of pressure!

But then a thought came to her mind. 'How is this assignment related to our health subject. And why is he sick when he was supposed to be healthy! He should be an example for us!'

"Okay let's start -cough-" Hayate started…

A/N: Okay so that's that. The real reason I made this is because I wanted to add up some humor fic in life! I rarely find any humor here. Anyway, I don't know when I'll be updating coz it's only 2 weeks till classes start! Anyway please READ & REVIEW! (I know that y'all think that this fic is completely weird. ;)


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! I updated faster because some of my reviewers is gonna kill me if I don't update fast. I have a NOTE for the readers of this fic.

_**NOTE:**_

A/N: Alright…I think you are all wondering why I made Hayate be their class adviser. Well… the real reason is because of my best bud… Michiko19hottie…I think that was her pen name. She's always upset because she hasn't read a fic containing Hayate yet…She's always complaining…So I hope that I was the first one to include Hayate on a big part. But don't worry! Kakashi and the others will not be excluded!

Whoever you are…I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS! Hope that you'll review more…and comment more…c",)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…because if I did…Neji would never have died…and Sakura and Sasuke will be together now and all my other favorite pairings will be together already.

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Pairings and the Problem…_**

"Okay let's start -cough-"Hayate started. All of them are nervous now. They really didn't want the teacher to pick their partners.

"Kankorou will be paired to -cough- to" Hayate tried to continue but he was interrupted by the person who just walked in. "Sorry I'm late Hayate-sensei!" the person said. The person was a girl. A girl with long black hair with curls on the end and she had brown eyes. She looked familiar to Sakura.

"It's okay Ms. Nakaruru, I know the reason -cough- "Hayate said. Hearing the cough, Nakaruru immediately took out her handkerchief. The boys in the room almost fainted at seeing the action she did. "Take your -cough- seat." The teacher said.

'Nakaruru, Nakaruru…where'd I hear that name before?' Sakura thought. Nakaruru sat at the unoccupied seat beside Sakura. Nakaruru saw Sakura while she sat. Her eyes widened. "Sakura? Is that you?" Nakaruru whispered. "Nakaruru?" Sakura asked…more like whispered.

She now remembers. She was her former classmate in the other school she attended in Konoha. She totally didn't know that she studied there. She was happy.

"So, you study here now huh?" Nakaruru asked. But before Sakura could answer Temari butted in. "You know each other?" she asked. Sakura and Nakaruru nodded. Temari smiled and went back to her seat.

"Okay -cough- so Kankorou will be partnered with Gaara –cough-"Hayate announced. "I'm lost. What's going on?" Nakaruru asked Sakura. "You're gonna be partnered with someone and you'll research each other's summer vacation." Sakura explained briefly. "Great! My brothers are paired up!" Temari whispered to Sakura and Hinata with a sarcastic tone. Nakaruru was too busy to listen.

"Next! -cough- Temari will be with -cough- Mr. -cough-" Temari was growing impatient now. "-cough- Mr. Shikamaru!" he finally finished. Temari sighed in relief. She wasn't partnered with a complete idiot! Well…partially. All Shikamaru's guy friends were smirking at him. Temari looked back at him. "I hope that you didn't waste your time on cloud gazing." She whispered sweetly. Shikamaru was shocked! That's exactly what he did over the summer!

"Next is Sasuke! -cough- you will be partnered with -cough- let's see -cough- the new girl!" Sasuke looked at the girl that was sitting at his front. She was Sakura. Sakura looked back at him. She smiled sweetly at him and looked back at her teacher. Sasuke flushed.

"-cough- Shino -cough- is with -cough- Rock Lee! -cough- " he was really suffering from his coughs and everything. Lee and Shino stared at each other. They were both thinking the same things. 'How'd I end up with a guy that's super annoying?' Shino asked himself. 'How'd I end up with a person with no flaming youth!' Lee thought.

'I bet what he did all summer was kick on a trunk of a tree or doing a hundred million push-ups!' Shino thought. 'I bet what he did all summer was sit on a tree talking to his insects.' Lee thought.

"Neji -cough- will be with -cough- the weapons specialist!" Hayate said eyeing Neji. Neji raised an eyebrow. "TenTen -cough-"he said then looking back at the list of students. TenTen's head shot up then quickly looked down again. She didn't care who she was paired with.

"Ino…-cough- you're with -cough- Umi-san" Hayate announced. Ino looked at the teacher absolutely not believing her ears. She was slightly wide-eyed but nobody noticed. Umi was staring at Ino. Nobody knows that he still had a crush on that blonde. Even his friends.

"-cough- Chouji -cough- is with -cough- Ren." He said. His coughs were really bothering him. Ren is quiet girl with black blank eyes. She was smart and has shoulder-length long hair. "Ms. Ino -cough-"Hayate called Ino. Her head shot up. 'I thought I was already partnered?' Ino thought to herself. "Please continue -cough- to announce the -cough- pairings -cough- while I go -cough- to -cough- the clinic." Ino nodded and stood up.

Hayate left and everybody started chattering. Ino lost her patience. She's a high tempered gal. "Oi! Shut up!" Ino shouted. Everybody quieted down. Ino stared at all of them. More like glared.

"Okay so…after Chouji…ah Naruto…is with Hinata!" Ino said. She didn't really care about anything or anyone. Hinata blushed. Naruto scratched his head. Sasuke sweat dropped. Naruto didn't know what was going on.

"Kiba…you're with Nakaruru." Ino said looking at the both of them. "Damn. Hayate-sensei should've finished this by himself." Ino whispered to herself. "That's all!" Ino called out and sat down once more and then started to chat with TenTen which was her seatmate.

The bell rang and all of them stood up. Nakaruru bid Sakura her goodbye and ran off to her friends. Sakura waited for Temari and Hinata. They were still gathering their things. Ino and TenTen were waiting by the door. Just then Sasuke approached Sakura.

"Me and my friends meet you and your friends on Saturday for the project thing. We're gonna meet at the gate of this school." He said then walked off with his friends. Sakura told Ino and the others about this and they all nodded.

Before Sakura knew it, it was already Friday and she was attending her last period of the day. It was P.E. class with Gai-sensei. And as always Gai and Lee are chattering about flaming youths while the others do some stretching.

The girls were really not stretching. They were talking about the first week of school being a complete turn-off. They already had 6 different assignments from 5 different classes. The hardest was Kakashi senseis. He assigned 2 assignments. He was the teacher for chemistry class and he was also a teacher on jutsus.

In chemistry, they have to come up with an original formula. While on the other was really hard. They have to come up with a jutsu that is not genin level but jounin level or summon any kind of animal, may it be a frog or ferret or anything. And after that they have to practice that jutsu or summoning technique and present it in class. They were given a month for that.

"Have you got anything on your head yet Ino?" asked Hinata. Ino shook her head no. Hinata looked at TenTen. She also shook her head. "I never thought about it." Temari declared. Everybody looked at her. "How bout you Sakura?" Ino asked. "Uhhmm... maybe something but I'm not sure." Sakura said shaking her head.

They all shrugged. "Well I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." Ino said excitedly. They all nodded. The next day was Saturday and that means it's the day they meet up with 'the most populars' and talk about the things they did over the summer.

"That assignment isn't really that hard." TenTen said. "What I'm worried about is the jutsu thing." She said bringing up the subject again. "I think I'm gonna do a summoning technique." Temari declared. "Suggest any kind of jutsu please!" Ino said panic started to rise. She looked at Sakura expecting a suggestion. But before she could say anything Gai whistled.

"Okay youthful teens! Practice your taijutsus! 2 weeks after this day we will have an exam! You will fight a student using only taijutsus and nothing else! Clear!" Gai announced. Everybody groaned. Another assignment on their list! But Lee...he practically jumped for joy hearing the assignment given to them. And then the bell rang. Since that was their last period of the day, all of them went to the shower room to shower.

After their refreshing shower they saw Sasuke and his friends by the door of the gym. They were surrounded by screaming girls. Other people aren't really minding it. They were used to it. The girls passed them not really minding the commotion. Neji saw the pink hair and brunette hair. 'Great! We were waiting for them and they passed!' Neji thought.

They were really waiting for them to remind them of the thing about the summer thingy. But the waiting ended up to nothing.

That night the boys were Sasuke's house. They were talking about Kakashi and Hayate's assignments. Naruto was the only one who came up with a thing to do in Kakashi's class. A summoning technique. "Thank you Jiraiya!" Naruto shouted inside Sasuke's room. He was bragging about doing a summoning technique and everything.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto he lost his patience with him. Shikamaru was thinking quietly and so is Neji. Umi was just as loud as Naruto. "I was thinking about a Chidori but I think that will be impossible." Umi said scratching his chin.

Shikamaru wasn't really thinking about the jutsu thing. He was worried about the following day. He's supposed to face Temari and actually chat with her. He didn't want to tell her about him cloud gazing as always.

Neji chuckled from out of nowhere. Everybody looked at him. His chuckle was a bit loud. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Shikamaru." He whispered but loud enough for everybody to hear. "What about me?" he asked. "You're worrying about tomorrow." He finally said with a smirk.

The others looked at him curiously. "Shikamaru! You're worrying about Temari!" Naruto shouted punching Shikamaru lightly on the ribs. "No I'm not." Shikamaru said looking away. He was blushing. "Save it. I read your mind a while ago and besides you're blushing!" Neji said clapping a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"No sweat dude we're here for you!" Umi declared giving him a pat. "Don't worry we'll be three also." Sasuke said approaching them. "Yeah, you'll be there to laugh at me." Shikamaru said almost lazily. "He admits!" Umi and Naruto chorused. Neji and Sasuke merely chuckled while Naruto and Umi laughed and while Shikamaru blushed furiously at all of them.

The very first to arrive was Shikamaru. He arrived so early due to too much nervousness. Next was Neji. Then Naruto. Then Umi. They were all wondering where the hell was Sasuke and why hasn't one girl arrived yet.

"Where's Sasuke?" Umi asked. They all shook their heads no signaling that they don't know where he is.

TenTen, Temari and Hinata came into view, Shikamaru quickly blushed at the sight of Temari. They were chattering about who-knows-what. Hinata saw them and gave a quick glare at her cousin. When they were finally face to face Hinata approached Neji. And this time she wasn't shy.

"Neji! Why didn't you wait for me!" Hinata shouted at her cousin. "You were still asleep when I left." He said. Hinata pouted and returned to her friends.

After a few minutes of waiting Umi couldn't take it any more. The girls were chattering like mad and they don't even care that two of their friends and one of them is missing. "Hey don't you even care if two of your friends are late!" Umi burst out.

"Ino is possibly still sleeping or she could be still picking out clothes to wear or she got stuck in totally fucked up bus." Temari stated knowing Ino's habits.

Shikamaru blushed a little…again. "And we don't know Sakura's habit yet but she says that she lives at the other side of Konoha." TenTen said. "And we absolutely don't know you're friend's habits but you do. So loosen up a bit." Hinata said.

The boys definitely were shocked with the reactions of the girls. The girls were a bit mad for interrupting their long and serious conversation.

Just then Ino came walking towards them. "Woke up late." Ino said before they asked what had happened to her. "Sakura?" she asked briefly they all didn't respond. "Okay, I think she got lost." She proposed.

"How'd you know?" everybody chorused. "I went to her house yesterday and boy was it beautiful! It's really far away from here. Sometimes she gets lost but she uses the transportation technique to get here. And here she is now." Ino said pointing at the road opposite them. She was walking towards them.

"Here guys sorry for being late. I got lost." She briefly explained. The others looked at Ino. Her guess was right. "Okay we're only waiting for one now." Temari said and all the girls looked at the direction of the boys.

After fifteen minutes more of waiting Sasuke finally arrived. He was kind of tense but he still looked the same. "Where have you been!" his friends all chorused. "We are totally ashamed of you being late!" Neji said. "I thought girls were the ones who are always late?" Naruto said. All the girls giggled.

"We've got a problem." Sasuke announced. Naruto and the others looked at him curiously. Sakura noticed that Sasuke's hand was hidden behind his back.

"What?" everybody except Sakura chimed. Just then a cute little girl with black ebony hair with crimson eyes came out from hiding behind Sasuke. Naruto, Neji, Umi, and Shikamaru all backed off as if that little girl will kill them.

"Kawai!" the girls chorused. "Back off now before she explodes." Naruto said slightly threatening them. "Why?" they asked.

"Sasuke! Why are we here! I hate this place! Is this supposed to be your school! It's a bit gloomy! It's scary! I hate it here! Why are they here!" she exploded pointing at Naruto and his other guy friends. "I hate them! Why am I stuck with you! I like Itachi better than you! Why are there one, two, three, four, FIVE girls here! I'm gonna tell auntie on you!" she threatened Sasuke and shot glares at all of them.

So that was the problem Sasuke said. It is a problem. The girl was having a tantrum already. And she doesn't beat around the bushes about telling somebody her feelings. She was kind of scary to Sakura and her friends.

What gonna happen next? How'll they control that 'problem'…?

A/N: Hullo! Okay so I really hope that I'll get reviews for this chapter and I wish that I could get more reviews. Anyway I don't know when I'll be updating since it's only 4 days until the start of classes. But don't worry my studies won't get in the way of my story telling…?


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update…truly I am really, really sorry… Our classes just started and I have to sleep early since I need to come to school early cause if I am late I wouldn't be able to catch up cause my room is in the 2nd floor and I have to run to the stairs if I'm ever late…and the stairs are steep! Besides, my teachers are early to our classes…it's a real turn-off…

I would also like to thank to those people who reviewed my second chapter…if you have any story…please tell me so that I'll be able to read it and review it also…I'm a great person aren't I?

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Problems Solved**_

"Sasuke! Why are we here! I hate this place! Is this supposed to be your school! It's a bit gloomy! It's scary! I hate it here! Why are they here!" she exploded pointing at Naruto and his other guy friends. "I hate them! Why am I stuck with you! I like Itachi better than you! Why are there one, two, three, four, FIVE girls here! I'm gonna tell auntie on you!" she threatened Sasuke and shot glares at all of them.

Sakura looked at the others. Naruto and his friends were cowering behind them. While her friends were staring at the girl out of bewilderment. While Sasuke were staring at the girl. He was totally scared and embarrassed.

'Uh-Oh. Looks like these guys never handled a child in a tantrum.' Sakura thought while still watching the cute but terrible child complain.

"Sasuke! I'm hungry!" she said and tugged Sasuke shirt. If she pulled any harder, Sasuke's shirt will be ripped. Naruto stepped forward, he looked as if he was so proud of himself for being brave enough to talk to the little girl.

"We could eat ramen!" Naruto said very proudly. It was obvious to Sakura that he loves ramen from the way he talks about it. Neji, Shikamaru and Umi looked at him then at the girl.

"I hate ramen!" she shouted. Naruto was shocked. Who would hate ramen! Naruto wanted to run at her and maybe strangle her to death but before he could Sakura stepped forward.

"Hello! I know that your mother told you not to talk to strangers, so I'm Sakura and what's your kawai name?" Sakura asked bending over her. The girl's eyes softened and introduced herself. "I am Uchiha Reina! I am Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke's cutest cousin!" she said. Sakura smiled. "Ice cream?" Sakura said pointing at the ice cream stand not far from them.

Reina nodded happily and dragged Sakura to the ice cream stand. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Umi, Neji, Temari, Hinata, TenTen and Ino were shocked! Who knew that Sakura could handle children like that?

They went back with Reina happily licking her cookies n cream flavored ice cream. (A/N: What can I say? I love cookies n cream!) "I think we should go to the playground instead of the library." Sakura suggested. "No way!" all the boys shouted.

"We wouldn't want to be seen hanging out in the play ground with a kid!" all the boys chorused. Reina was too busy licking her ice cream to listen to their bickers.

"Well, would you rather go to a public library with a kid who gets a tantrum every now and then, and be totally ashamed of the librarian and all the people who are currently studying there, or we could go to a play ground where she can play happily and leave us alone. Besides only parents and kids normally go to the play ground. Duh!" Sakura explained. She made a point.

They all nodded even the girls. "Where are we going now?" Reina asked to Sakura when they started walking. "Play ground." Sakura said looking at her.

Reina jumped up and down. TenTen looked at Reina. "Hello little kid. I'm TenTen this is Temari and that's Hinata and Ino!" TenTen introduced each one of them and all of them waved in a friendly way…obviously.

Reina looked at all of the girls surrounding her while they were walking and smiled a very cheerful smile. TenTen and the others looked at each other. They were happy that she accepted them. The boys were walking behind them by the way.

"I like you girls better than the boys behind us!" Reina shouted happily and continued on attacking her ice cream. The girls sweat dropped while the boys fell…uh…anime style.

When they reached the playground, Reina already finished her ice cream. When she saw her friends wave at her she completely forgot that she had people with her and went to her friends' instead.

The girls all smiled seeing Reina so happy with her friends and turned to look at the boys who still slightly looked surprised at how they handled Sasuke's demon child cousin.

"So, we all recovered yet?" TenTen asked with an amused voice. She was only surprised at first with Reina's attitude but she's most surprised at the boys' reactions.

The boys slowly nodded and Umi stepped forward first. "So, since we all already recovered should we get on with business? Ino." Umi said and offered a hand to Ino. He was being a gentleman. First impression IS important…at least for Umi it is.

Ino took it rather hesitantly looking at her friends. They all nodded and she walked off with Umi. Umi, obviously, was the first to tell the tale for he was talking like mad.

"TenTen?" Neji asked and TenTen stepped forward and went on the opposite direction. Neji was still asking TenTen what she did and TenTen was already starting to tell her story.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto shouted cheerfully. Hearing Hinata's name Neji turned to look only to see Naruto walking away with her cousin. "Don't worry about Hinata. She's a very independent girl! Well, at least sometimes she is." TenTen said to Neji as his attention went back to her. Then she continued.

Sasuke walked away already signaling Sakura to follow him. Sakura just said her last few words to Temari and went with Sasuke already. Temari was watching Sakura and Sasuke from a distance and turned her attention to Shikamaru.

"I wonder what you did." Temari said with a slight sarcastic tone. Surprising himself, Shikamaru burst out defending himself. "I promise I didn't watch the clouds that often like before!" Temari nodded, unsure of his excuse.

"Well, let me start. I was with my brothers and we went to the country of Sand. We spent most of our summer there. We were mostly being addressed to the people since our father is the Kazekage. It is really frustrating sometimes. But my brothers seem to enjoy the attention. Especially Kankorou." Temari started. Shikamaru was lucky that Temari was looking up at the sky because he was blushing madly. Doesn't he ever do anything but blush?

Meanwhile, back with Sasuke and Sakura, they haven't really started a conversation yet. Sasuke was walking, his arms at his pockets while Sakura was walking with him with her hands holding her shoulder bag.

"So, you start what did you do?" Sakura asked turning to Sasuke. For a while Sasuke has been silent and Sakura as embarrassed. No person has ever treated her like that. 'He is such an ignorant!' Sakura thought.

'Or then again maybe he didn't hear me.' Sakura thought once again. 'But I said it loudly and clearly.' Sakura was playing with her thoughts. 'Did I?'

"I spent most of the summer in this boring country." Sasuke started. Sakura turned to look at him and focused her attention to him. "The rest of my family went to the country of Sound leaving me behind." He continued.

"Why?" she asked. "Dunno." Came his very brief answer. "Okay…continue please!" she said sweetly. Sasuke looked at her then continued with his story. "I was left alone in our place but if you're thinking I needed to cook for myself or whatever, you're wrong. I've got my maids to keep me company." Sakura eyed him closely but Sasuke didn't notice he just went on and on about his story.

"I spent most of my time with the guys. Normally just training in the forests. Or doing some guy things." Sasuke added. "You do realize that I have to report this in front of class." Sakura said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, so?" he said. Sakura sighed. He obviously didn't care. Sakura was partnered to a boring guy who didn't do anything but just waste his time on chattering with his friends who are not to mention useless also. 'Maybe he is an ignorant.' Sakura thought once again.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked with a bored voice. He nodded. "Then let me begin. I really did a lot of things over the summer, and I mean a lot." Sakura started but was interrupted by Sasuke. "Is this gonna be long?" he asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow and nodded. Sasuke nodded also.

Let's go to Neji and TenTen's part. They were at least getting a long. "So I ended up with my mother's friend's daughters in Hidden Falls. They were a pain in the butt!" TenTen cried furiously. She was nearing the end of the story of her vacation. "They didn't waste a single second of their precious time with having fun with me! They wasted their time on bragging about their uncoordinated techniques! They didn't admit they suck at it! Instead they bragged about it even more! That's why I came home alone, without my mother or father." TenTen finished.

Neji nodded slightly amused by her frustration. Seeing TenTen angry was kinda cute for Neji. "Hey cool down for a sec! They're not here!" Neji said trying to calm her down. "The thought of them makes me angry!" TenTen cried. It was a good thing they were at a spot where there weren't many much people around or else a lot of confused people will be looking at their direction by now.

Neji rubbed her back trying to calm her down but as he did this he was smirking. (A/N: Why? Dunno…) "Okay, your turn!" TenTen said as if nothing happened. 'That was fast.' Neji thought.

"Uh…I stayed here all summer due to my cousin, Hinata. Her father didn't want to leave and even though her father is with her I still have to say. I only trained a lot with my gang. We all stayed here." He said.

"You're actually lucky because being in Konoha is relaxing!" TenTen stated. She hated being away of Konoha and she especially hated it when she needed to go to the Hidden Falls because that means she gets to see the bragging wannabes again.

Suddenly a ball came out of nowhere and TenTen accidentally stepped on it. She stumbled and fell. But she didn't fell on the hard cement. She opened her eyes only to see Neji's blank ones. Instead of grabbing her wrist, Neji used himself as a kind of…bed? So TenTen won't get hurt.

TenTen hurriedly got off of him, afraid of him getting even more hurt. "Neji! I'm so sorry! There was a ball! I stumbled! Ahh…Neji I'm really, really sorry!" TenTen kept on saying her apologies while watching Neji rub his back. "It's alright. It wasn't that rough. I've experienced worst." Neji said giving TenTen a reassuring smile. "Still, I'm sorry for being an idiot." She said it one last time.

After that there was an awkward silence. Both of them didn't know what to do next. Honestly to the both of them, their position a while ago was kind of…inappropriate. (A/N: If you know what I mean.)

Now with Naruto and Hinata. Hinata just listened attentively to Naruto's blabbers. One would think she isn't listening at all because of her expression.

Truth is Hinata was kind of uncomfortable with Naruto. She didn't know why, she just feels very awkward around him. But Naruto ain't feeling the same.

"Now your turn Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully after telling the tale of the magnificent looks and tastes of ramen. "I stayed here also." She started. "My father wanted to train me. I don't know why. I can't refuse. He is my father and I have to obey him. He said I wasn't strong enough yet. He said that I needed to be strong for when I'm older and when I rule our clan I would be successful. He lectured me on everything there has to be learned. From our family history to the upcoming things that I have to do. It was really nerve-wrecking; I mean hearing of what you have to do on the following years."

"Oh…" Naruto said feeling sorry for Hinata. "Well you could always turn down your "throne"." Naruto said quite like a foolish child. "I mean you have your sister and you can help each other out right?" Naruto began, Hinata only nodded and listened.

"And you don't have to listen to your father every damn second. You're gonna be his puppet if you bend down to his every command. And besides, I know that you're an independent girl and you can make it on your own with or without you father. And besides, you always have me and Neji and my other boys and of course your friends to back you up!" Naruto explained. Naruto sometimes surprises you with his way of words.

Hinata just stared at him while they were walking around. She smiled and said in a whisper "Thanks." But Naruto heard it and mumbled a "No prob."

"And then I even slashed a bear in the forest" Umi blurted out on Ino. Ino rolled her eyes. She knew these were all lies because Chouji told her that Umi won't even enter the forest when he's alone.

"Don't brag!" Ino said loudly enough for the people around them to hear. Umi and Ino looked around and smiled sheepishly at the towns people that were staring at them. After the sheepish smile the people went back to what they were doing.

"Are you done yet with your fantasy?" Ino asked sarcastically at Umi. "What do you mean fantasy!" Umi ragged. "That was real man! That was enough to prove that I am brave!" Umi bragged some more. Ino shook her head.

"Are you done yet Mr. I-killed-a-bear-worship-me-now-coz-I'm-really-great?" Ino asked again with her sarcastic tone. They never really get along. Why? Because Umi likes to brag and boast around Ino. And Ino likes to always use a sarcastic tone on Umi. They've always been like that.

"Whatever. What's your side of the story?" Umi asked. "I was here all along. Doin' things on the flower shop and I was trying to help Hinata with training. That's all." She said.

"What? You've been here all along?" Umi asked. "Yeah why d'you asked?" Ino said raising an eyebrow at her partner. "Nothing." Umi said trying to think of another topic so that Ino could forget about his reaction upon hearing that she has been there all along.

"Why are you so quiet?" Temari asked Shikamaru who was trying all his might to hide his flushing face. "Well…" Shikamaru started. "May I ask, why do you feel so uncomfortable around me? Are you that afraid that I'll bite you to death?" Temari said exaggerating every matter.

"Uhhmm…" Shikamaru again started. "People think that I don't notice that but I do I just ignore it. Shikamaru please tell what wrong with me that you're so afraid about?" she said a look of concern on her face.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm not afraid of you. But you'll know sooner or later why I act this way around you." He said still not looking at her.

"Well I still guess that you've been cloud gazing all summer." Temari stated. "Not really, at least the guys persuaded me to at least train a bit with them. But you're partially right." Temari smiled.

"Neji I have a question." TenTen started and Neji looked at her. They were sitting on a bench. After their fall on the ground they've been sitting there with a very awkward silence. "Yes?" he asked. "Do you have anything on your mind yet about Kakashi's homework? The jutsu thingy?"

"Well, maybe the Gentle Fist. How 'bout you?" Neji asked. "Don't know." She stated briefly. "How bout a genjutsu that involves weapons? I mean you are a weapons specialist." Neji suggested. TenTen nodded getting an idea on her mind.

Back on Sasuke and Sakura they were talking about the same thing. "We always thought about it but a thought never really came to my mind." Sasuke said. "How 'bout you?"

"I'll do a genjutsu." Sakura said then looked to the serious Uchiha. "Well, you're an Uchiha, you can do that fire ball thing, or whatever." She tried to think of a ninjutsu that was used by the Uchihas. "Thanks for the idea." He said. "Glad to help." She said back. What a short way to talk!

"Umi you're hopeless! I'm trying to ask you of a genjutsu or ninjutsu but you're not telling me anything!" Ino cried. "I'm not gonna tell you anything!" said by a stubborn Umi. Ino cried in frustration luckily there weren't any people around.

"You can do the defensive thingy of you family." Naruto suggested on Hinata screwing his face trying to remember the name of the genjutsu. "But anyway I'll do a summoning technique! Once again I have to cry out loud…Thank you JIRAIYA!" Naruto shouted. Hinata was embarrassed.

"My friends are still trying to think of something. Honestly they all have their bloodline limits to depend on and still they're thinking of something else!" Temari said to Shikamaru. He just nodded in agreement for his friends were just the same.

Sunset came and Sakura and Sasuke went to look for Reina. She was sitting on the swing. It was swaying slightly due to the small wind that came meeting her. Reina was leaning her head on the thick rope of the swing. She was taking a cat nap.

Since the guys didn't want to wake her in fear of having her in a tantrum again, Sakura had to carry Reina until Sasuke's place. They all didn't know how to carry a child especially when a child is sleeping. Only Sakura had that experience.

Sakura and Sasuke walked alone with Reina still in Sakura's arms. They all parted their ways except for them. Sakura tried very hard not to wake Reina up. When she managed to dress Reina properly and tucked her into bed, Sasuke walked her off.

"I think I don't want to take the bus today." Sakura said when they were nearing their destination. "Then, how'll you get back?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stared at him. "Ever heard of a transportation technique?" Sakura asked sarcastically. Sasuke made a mental note to slap him later on for being stupid.

They stopped and bid each other a goodbye. Sakura was starting to feel awkward being with Sasuke. And Sasuke felt the same way too. What the hell is this? They both asked themselves as Sakura did her seals and disappeared.

Sasuke walked back to his house alone having Sakura on his mind.

Well I guess not all problems were solved…

A/N: Okay so kinda long huh? Or maybe not long enough. Just tell me! Give me your comments! I love your comments! Or maybe requests! I don't know I just want to scream my head off. I am so excited! I don't know why! I'm getting crazy over this fic! Again tell me if you have any stories so that I could read and review them also! Please review this chapter! I'd appreciate it! -;


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's like been weeks since I updated…Gomen Nasai! And I don't know when I'll be able to update again! CRUEL FATE!

Anyway…I don't own Naruto or any kind of anime in this imperfect world…

And I also would like to say "sorry" to my readers for lacking in…thing's…but DO NOT BE SAD? Or MAD? This is rated M right? I'm gonna add a little some, some on the coming chapters…-!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Alone time**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all in the gym. It was time for their practical exam in P.E. class with Gai-sensei. Ino was currently fighting with Temari while Hinata was fiddling with her fingers and TenTen was just sitting and waiting for her turn like all the others. But Sakura was off to dreamland…

She missed her parents badly. She wanted to see them again. Being alone in an empty house was kind of frustrating. She loved her parents so much. She didn't disobey them like most teenagers would do. Although one thing she hated about them is being able to persuade her to switch schools as often as possible. 'Maybe after the first semester they'll be sending me to another school but probably in a different country.' She thought.

She sighed and turned her attention back to Ino and Temari who was currently panting and maybe after a few more kicks and clumsy punches, they'll be lying on the bench trying to breathe.

And as Sakura predicted, they had a lot of clumsy punches and kicks at each other, and Gai sensing their frustration, he immediately stopped the fight.

"That was great! Give Ino and Temari a round of applause everyone!" Gai said clapping his hands. But Sakura's classmates did not only clap, they also cheered. Apparently Ino and Temari was a popular fighting pair.

Ino and Temari didn't bother to say 'thank you' they were too tired to say it. Gai didn't stop their fight immediately, he wanted to watch more. So it ended up with Ino and Temari's heavy panting and tiredness.

"Next!" Gai shouted over the loud cheers and applause. "We will be witnessing the fight of Sakura and Sasuke!" Gai said and everybody shut up. They all looked at the direction of Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and went to the middle of the gym. Seeing Sasuke's movements Sakura did the same also. Both acted as if it was nothing but the truth is…

'I think I don't want to fight her.' Sasuke thought his hands deep in his pockets.

'I think I'm nervous.' Sakura thought her hands gathering her long pink hair on a pony tail.

"Okay…START!" Gai signaled. None of them moved or said a word. Everybody looked as if they were not breathing. Even Ino and Temari.

Everybody knew about Sasuke's abilities. But Sakura? Does she even know what Sasuke is capable of doing? What'll happen with this exam? It's not that serious but sometimes it gets super serious.

Sasuke moved he tried to step forward. The second his foot touched the ground again Sakura disappeared. "I said taijutsu only!" Gai shouted. Everybody was looking for Sakura.

"I haven't even done anything yet!" Sakura shouted. She was behind Sasuke. She tried to kick Sasuke but he ducked and he grabbed Sakura by the ankle, his other hand still inside his pocket.

Sakura did a back flip trying to kick Sasuke once more, but Sasuke quickly dodged it. They stood their distance. Both were totally calm. On the outside.

'Man, he's good. No one's ever thought of doing me that kind of thing.' Sakura thought.

'She's too graceful and flexible. How am I gonna grab her?' Sasuke thought, thinking of his next move.

True, Sasuke was good. He is fast mover and a fast thinker. And Sakura was really flexible and graceful. When she kicks or tries any exhibition, it was like she was dancing. And Sasuke is sizzling hot when he's fighting.

They stared at each other for a long time. And both attacked each other at the same time.

It was kind of a long fight. They didn't use that much charka since they were only using taijutsus. But truthfully, both shinobis were really nervous. They didn't know each others abilities. And both seemed that they didn't want to fight each other in the first place.

The fight ended with Gai's whistle. After a lot more minutes of watching, Gai sensed that there would be no end in that fight so, he had no choice but to end it, or else they'll never finish the practical exams.

Both were panting slightly. All their kicks and punches were unsuccessful due to the great abilities of the shinobis.

Since P.E. class with Gai was last period, there wouldn't be any classes next so no one will complain if they will leave late.

Sakura left the girls to shower. She said that she'll be coming home early since her parents will be arriving. She didn't know that she'll be walking home with Sasuke…

Sasuke saw Sakura by the gates and saw that she was alone. He called after her. "Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw him running up to her. She couldn't help but flush a bit.

"Hello!" Sakura politely greeted. Sasuke nodded. "Can I walk you home?" Sasuke asked.

"You really want to walk me home?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah? Why not?"

"You do realize how far my place is?"

"Actually no. But you can help me understand by taking me to it." Sasuke said.

"Then, Okay. But I need to take the fucking bus again." Sakura whined. Sasuke smirked. He was kind of like Neji. They like women who act like Sakura or TenTen. And they totally hate women that are really dying to take their picture. In short, trying hard people.

So they did the bus. Sasuke had never ridden the bus before. Really! He doesn't go to far places such as Sakura's place. He never really knew that the bus was such a turn-off. No wonder why people rarely take the bus.

"You're a good fighter you know." Sasuke said breaking their silence. "Thanks." Sakura briefly said. "You too." Sakura complimented.

'Why do we always have brief conversations?' Sakura and Sasuke both thought and wondered.

It was a long ride. Now Sasuke knew why Sakura always seemed to be late at first period classes.

Sakura finally stood up and signaled Sasuke to do so too. They arrived at a kind of small street that no person can be found. He saw the sign 'Spring Cheery Blossom Street'

"How come I've never seen this place before?" Sasuke asked Sakura looking around. You could only see beige colored walls. For now.

"That's because it's private property." Sakura said happily. Sakura always loved spring time. Sasuke still further wondered. "Your questions are about to be answered now." Sakura said pointing towards the end of Spring Cheery Blossom Street.

When they left the deserted street Sasuke immediately saw a row of freshly bloomed cheery blossoms.

"Wow!" Sasuke said. He couldn't believe his eyes! It was beautiful. He was disappointed that it was a private property.

"C'mon my place is over there!" Sakura giggled dragging Sasuke. Sasuke still couldn't take his eyes off from the beautiful cheery blossoms then he looked up to Sakura.

'She's beautiful' Sasuke thought then completely shocked himself. 'What the hell did I just say?' he thought once more, wanting to smack himself.

Sakura led him over to a magnificent house, actually more like mansion. It's as big as Sasuke's place but Sakura's house was more beautiful than Sasuke's.

Sasuke's place was big and spacious but the walls were plain colored and the garden only consist of bushes shaped like dolphins or other things and a single big fountain. But Sakura's home was beautiful. Seeing the cheery blossom garden makes your day great!

They went inside and the second they stepped inside the house, maids and a butler came asking for their needs. "The usual." She briefly but politely said.

"C'mon let's go to the garden." Sakura said dragging Sasuke once more. Sasuke didn't know that she was a hyper active child also. The way she giggled and smiled and walked and talked and everything about her, just makes Sasuke very…happy and…very…

The garden was just as beautiful as the cheery blossom garden he saw earlier. Sakura blended with the scene perfectly. It was like the goddess of beauty has finally showed herself to human beings.

Instead of sitting on a chair they decided to sit on the soft earth instead. The wind was blowing and the cheery blossoms where swaying so perfectly. It was a great scene.

Their beverages arrived. It was 2 mocha cappuccino shakes. Sakura loved them, she wondered if Sasuke did also.

"I thought that your parents are supposed to be arriving today." Sasuke asked. "How'd you know?" Sakura asked with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry, I overheard." Sasuke said looking down and taking a sip from his cappuccino. Sakura smiled at his confession. "Yeah, they're supposed to be arriving but they'll be here later this night." She said looking up at the sky.

Suddenly the bushes around them began to shake. Sasuke looked suspicious so did Sakura. Then about eighteen dogs came out of the bushes and ran to them.

They were all after Sakura. Sakura not being able to control the excited dogs accidentally dropped her cappuccino to Sasuke's shirt.

"All right! Behave little dudes!" Sakura shouted and immediately, the dogs behaved. They sat together wagging their cute tails. "Back to the house!" Sakura ordered and they did as what they were told. They went back inside in a straight line. Well organized.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "I'm soooo sorry!" Sakura cried out to Sasuke. Sasuke was just drying his shirt with a napkin. "It's nothing don't worry."

"I'm sorry! Really, really sorry. I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's okay, I mean it." Sasuke said still wiping off the cappuccino. "Oh no, this'll stain. Mom's gonna kill me." He said even though her mom doesn't do the laundry.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Sakura exclaimed again. Apparently Sakura was over reacting. Sasuke thought of a way to silence her and actually it was kind of…surprising.

Neji was with TenTen that time. They were looking for Hinata. Neji asked TenTen if she saw her but she didn't so TenTen offered help so now they were together. They were walking by a street leading to the ramen shop. They were thinking that maybe Hinata was with Naruto.

They were walking quietly when TenTen dropped a piece of paper. TenTen went to pick it up but the wind blew so it flew away. Neji sensed TenTen's frustration and went to get it before it'll be more away than it is now.

Neji handed TenTen the piece of paper. "Thanks." TenTen said with a smile. "No prob." Neji said.

'He so sweet!' TenTen thought. TenTen can no longer be in denial about her crush on Neji.

'I love her smile too much.' Neji said finally admitting to himself that he has fallen to a trap called… "A crush on the famous weapons specialist, TenTen."

'I have to make her smile more.' Neji thought again. "Hey, you hungry? I'll treat you to something." He said looking at her.

"Yeah sure. Since we're before the ramen shop why don't we eat ramen and maybe we'll be able to find Naruto." She said smiling. Neji smiled his rare smile.

And they found Naruto with Hinata eating…of course ramens!

Sakura still haven't stopped apologizing to Sasuke even though Sasuke already forgave her. Sakura thinks that he's mad because of the stain that the shirt had.

So to be able to shut Sakura up he did the least thing he would do to another girl.

As Sakura was too busy apologizing she didn't notice that Sasuke leaned closer.

Sasuke kissed Sakura on lips gently.

Sakura was dumbstruck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the late update and short chapter. I'll try to update faster but I'm not promising anything. But I wish that if you read my story, do review! Because I found out that some people only read my chapters!

I'm SAD!

Maybe you want a lemon chapter.

But don't worry! It'll come! I'm sorry if it takes a bit too long! It's my first time to write a story so I'm still kinda innocent? But I'm working on a story that's about rebellious things…so there are super duper huge possibilities of lemon chapters!

Anyway please READ and then REVIEW! Please don't leave this page without giving me a review. Oh and thanks to all the people that have been reviewing since I posted my first chapter. I appreciate those people.

P.S. Mizz na kta bstbud! Sna mgreview k at tumwg ule!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi! I'm so sorry for the super late update! I'll explain later, right now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 5

_**Truth and Dare**_

Sakura was lying on her bed thinking about the thing about Sasuke just hours ago. It was already night time and she asked one of her butlers to drive Sasuke to his home.

She can't help but think about what Sasuke just did. He kissed her gently on the lips and it's kind of creepy for her. Just thinking of it makes her shiver.

Suddenly the phone rang, Sakura went to answer it and found out that it was Hinata.

"Hello Hinata!" Sakura said over the phone. It was a good thing that she can hide her nervousness.

But Hinata could sense that Sakura was uncomfortable so Sakura was not very successful in hiding her nervousness.

"Sakura, are you alright? You seem very uncomfortable talking to me." Hinata said her voice full of concern.

"What gave you that idea Hinata? Of course I'm alright." Sakura said. _'How the hell did she know what I'm feeling right now?'_ Sakura asked inside her head.

"Nothing. Anyways, are you prepared for next week?" she asked.

"What about next week?" Sakura asked too

"Let me guess, you forgot. Sakura we're going to present the techniques we've decided to practice on." Hinata said. Sakura's jaw dropped. She totally forgot about that!

"Uh-oh, I was too preoccupied to remember that!" Sakura cried

"Too preoccupied with what?"

"I was thinking about my parents and the kiss! Wait a minute…Did I just say kiss?" Sakura said over the phone…stupidly.

Hinata's ears became very attentive upon hearing the word 'kiss'. Her mind started to buzz and she immediately asked a lot of questions.

"Yeah you said kiss. What kiss Sakura?" Hinata asked

"Nothing! You should probably forget about it." Sakura said, lying through her teeth. She knew that Hinata was a fragile girl, and she's worried about Hinata's reactions.

"C'mon Sakura! That's why you're uncomfortable earlier! Spill Sakura, I won't blab about it in school. You just need to tell that thing to somebody so that your nervousness would decrease." Hinata said and by the looks of it, Hinata is very persuasive because Sakura told everything.

She started with Sasuke walking her home and everything and after she finished all Hinata did was sigh. She didn't tease her or make fun of her. All she said was, "Now, isn't that relieving?"

"YES!" Sakura cried. Finally, it was like all the pressure she was carrying was all lifted off. She sighed in content. "Thanks Hinata"

"It's alright. Don't worry; you won't get in trouble or anything if you kissed him. Don't make a big deal about it. Don't be so paranoid. Just relax okay? I need to go I think Neji's going to use the phone."

"Alright bye! And thanks again!"

"Bye!"

Sakura put the telephone down and heard the doors opening. She now knows that her parents arrived, and happiness overwhelmed her.

---NEXT DAY---

Sakura entered the school doors only to be meet by Hinata. She smiled sweetly at her and Sakura couldn't help but smile back. '_She really is a sweet gir_l' Sakura thought.

They went to Kakashi's class which was their first period. When they entered Sakura saw the very person she least wanted to see. Sasuke.

'_Great! I forgot he's my back mate!'_ Sakura cursed inside her head. She sat down and talked with Hinata about some other things. They talked about everything but Sasuke and the kiss.

Sasuke just stared at the pretty lady in front of him but then Naruto nudged him and started to talk to him. Apparently, Sasuke told Naruto about what he did. And Naruto was asking the same question over and over. "Do you like Sakura?"

Kakashi entered the room and hushed everybody. Kakashi is going to tell the class something important.

"Class I wanted to tell you that we're going on a field trip next week! Remember my assignment? Well we'll be going to the forest and there you'll be fighting each other using your techniques but I highly recommend for you not to kill each other."

"Tsunade-sama was the one who suggested this. She wanted to measure your abilities and strengths. She will be coming with us next week."

Everybody then started to chat with each other all talking about the so-called field trip. Kakashi hushed them all once again and began with his lesson.

When they had finished his class, the field trip was still their topic and everything. Sakura and the others were all excited. But the thought of Sasuke going too bothered Sakura.

A/N: I'm just gonna fast forward this to "next week"

---THE DAY THEY LEFT FOR THE FOREST---

Sakura was heading towards the direction where most of her classmates are. They were gathered in one place and mostly everybody was there except for Hinata and of course Neji (because they come to school together) Naruto (probably still eating ramen) Umi, Shikamaru, and the other girls.

Sasuke was the only one there so he's the only one left to talk to. But Sakura didn't talk to him, but he did.

Sasuke approached Sakura and asked if she'd seen his friends. She shook her head no.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him and unexpectedly blushed. She quickly looked away. "Yes of course! I'm okay Sasuke" Sakura replied rather sheepishly.

"Well, it's just you seem nervous. Don't worry if ever we were paired to fight again, I won't kill you or embarrass you." Sasuke said

That statement hit Sakura like a thousand bricks. It's as if Sasuke's bragging that he'll surely win if ever they'll be chosen to fight.

"Excuse me! I am NOT nervous because of the test!" Sakura said…more like shouted. Then Sakura walked off and found Hinata and Ino talking. _'Thank goodness!' _Sakura sighed in relief.

"There you are!" Ino said waving at her. Ino sensed that Sakura was in a bad mood so she instantly asked what was wrong.

"Sakura what's wrong? You had a bad hair day?" Ino asked. "No! It's just that…that big stupid, idiotic, fucking shit-like man thinks he's so mighty and clever and ARGH!" Sakura sighed in frustration. She didn't know what else to curse just to let out all her anger.

Ino just looked at her as if she was an insane creature but Hinata just giggled her head off for she knew who Sakura was talking about. Sakura was steaming with anger. She didn't know what else to say or do but she wanted to kick the hell out of that Sasuke.

"Okay everyone! Line up please! We're leaving now!" Kakashi shouted over the chattering people.

"Wait a minute, where's Temari and TenTen?" Ino asked.

"We're here!" Temari and TenTen chorused. "Miss Yamanaka and company! C'mon you're going to be left behind!" Kakashi shouted at them.

And so Ino, Temari, TenTen, Sakura and Hinata followed the rest of the class. Sasuke looked back at them only to see the laughing Sakura and he smirked at the sight. Unfortunately for him, Naruto saw this and smirked also.

'_Wow, I believe the cold hearted bastard is falling in love!'_ Naruto thought.

When they reached their destination, most of them were hungry and tired. They didn't even bother to listen to Kakashi anymore, they just set up their tents and went in and rested.

Kakashi assigned some of them to get logs and unfortunately Sasuke and Sakura were the people ordered to get some.

'_Why am I always stuck with that jackass?'_ Sakura thought as she got out of the tent. Hinata giggled as Sakura left the tent but Sakura was too busy cursing under her breath to notice.

"Stick with me; I wouldn't want to get in trouble if ever you're hurt" Sasuke told her as they plunged in deeper in the woods. "As if!" Sakura cried.

She quickened her pace then stopped then looked at Sasuke. "I'll be off your shoulders the sooner we gather some freakin' logs!" Sakura said. She was bursting with anger but she wouldn't want to embarrass herself right?

"Then stay here" Sasuke said then disappeared. Sakura rolled her eyes then counted. "3…2…1" then Sasuke appeared again his arms full of logs and twigs and pieces of wood.

"C'mon let's go." Sasuke said heading back to their campsite. "Show-off" Sakura muttered under her breath then walked back to the campsite also.

Kakashi assigned Chouji to light the fire but he was too busy eating his chips as usual so he assigned Sasuke instead so he used his Fire Technique or whatsoever and once more Sakura found herself muttering "Show-off"

After they had lit the fire somebody was assigned to cook some fish that were caught by some other students. Temari and TenTen were the ones assigned.

Okay so after eating and everything they rested for awhile but then they got bored and decided to think of something to do. "I'm bored" Ino said out of nowhere. "Duh? We all are" TenTen said

Ino rolled so that she was lying on her belly and rested her head on her hands. "Uhmm…How bout we play a game." Ino said.

"Yeah! How bout Truth or Dare!" TenTen suggested. "No! How about Truth AND Dare?" Ino said her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah that is a great idea. Only problem is, who're the people involved?" TenTen asked.

"Leave that to my charm" Ino said standing up. She easily persuaded Temari and they planned to have a conversation in front of Naruto since he is easily persuaded.

Well their plan was a success. Naruto was once again eavesdropping and immediately urged the guys to come and play the game also.

A/N: Kinda like child's play ne?

Hinata decided to play also because the presence of his cousin in a "Truth and Dare" game is kind of hilarious to see and a bit interesting to watch.

"C'mon Sakura! It's gonna be fun!" Ino said trying all her might to convince Sakura to join them. Sakura shook her head no. She really didn't want to be involved in a game where she could be embarrassed and made fun of.

"No I don't want to." Sakura said with a smile when she was about to turn Sasuke said something. "Are you afraid or something?" Sasuke said.

'_Damn! He's being an idiotic man again!'_ Sakura thought. She turned then said, "For your uninformed information I am not afraid of a simple game like that!" Sakura said a frown plastered in her face.

"Then why don't you join us?" Sasuke said. Sakura's frown deepened then walked towards them then seated beside Hinata. She was shooting sharp daggers at Sasuke. Well he just smirked at this predicament.

"Okay! Let's start! Whoever the person is being pointed at by the head of the bottle will have to answer the question and do the dare."

"And after doing the thing being asked, he'll spin the bottle and give the question and so on and so forth. Get it?"

"We have to answer the question truthfully and do the dare?" Neji asked. "Yeah" Ino answered.

"I thought this was truth or dare" he said. "Nope! I changed it to Truth AND Dare! It sounds more exciting and interesting." Ino said. Neji then nodded.

"Okay I'll begin." Ino said then spun the bottle. It was pointed at Neji then she smiled mischievously. "Here's the question"

"Do you have any crush on any of the girls in our class?" Ino asked smiling an evil smile and she looked directly on Neji's blank eyes. Hinata can't help but giggle. I mean who would ever think about asking Neji such question?

Neji raised an eyebrow. But then he should tell the truth. So he slowly nodded. Hinata was wide eyed and was really shocked that he actually told the truth. She expected for him to lie but WOW he told the truth!

Everyone was shocked especially TenTen. She was slightly disappointed that he had a crush on one of their classmates. _'It's impossible to be me. Who would like me?'_ TenTen thought sadly.

"Then here's my dare. Hold the hand of the girl you're crushing on and drag her here or if she's here already then just hold her hand." Ino said.

"What if I don't want to?" Neji asked. "Then take off a piece of your clothing. I repeat _clothing_ not accessories or whatever. It's really cold tonight don't you think?" Ino teased.

Surely Neji was not yet at all ready to tell the whole world who he's crushing on. Then without any hesitation Neji took off his shirt then immediately shivered.

"Well that's your choice, not mine, Go ahead spin the bottle." Ino said. She was disappointed that Neji didn't do her dare and so are TenTen and everybody else.

Neji spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto. Naruto was about to eat ramen when the bottle pointed towards him. "Hold that bite Naruto!" Neji commanded.

"What'll you choose? Ramen or comrade?" Neji asked. "I'm not stupid Neji of course I would choose comrade over ramen!" Naruto said then started for the ramen again.

"Hold it again Naruto!" Neji shouted. "I dare you, not to eat ramen starting tonight until this trip is over." Neji dared. Naruto stopped. He froze. He couldn't do that! He loved ramen too much! Even when he was in missions he still had ramen by his side. But it was a challenge and Naruto wouldn't back up on a challenge so he slowly nodded his head.

Everybody was shocked. Could Naruto survive without eating ramen while all of them are? "Or else I'll beat you up to a great lump of pruned flesh." Neji threatened.

"I don't care if you beat me up, what I care about is not taking back my word!" Naruto defended. Neji smirked. "Good Luck" Neji said.

"Okay! My turn!" Naruto said like an excited little boy. He spun the bottle and it was pointed to the direction of Sasuke. _'Great luck'_ Sasuke told himself sarcastically.

"Sasuke! Do you enjoy Sakura's company?" Naruto said kneeling on his knees and looking at Sasuke's eyes directly. Everybody's head shot up. What was the meaning of Naruto's question?

Sasuke was stomped! What the hell was he talking about? While Sasuke was having a frustrating battle inside his mind Sakura is annoyed about the question.

"I don't know" Sasuke said. "You're not telling the truth" Neji said out of nowhere. _'I forgot, Neji can read minds'_ Sasuke thought.

"Yes and No. That's all I'm saying" Sasuke said. He didn't sound like he was guilty or hesitant. It sounded like he was telling the truth. Naruto looked at Neji and then he nodded.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this. _'Yes and No? What kind of answer is that?'_ Sakura asked herself.

"Okay the dare…" Naruto whispered as he looked around. He was looking for something that Sasuke could do then he came around a certain clearing then a thought came to his head.

"How 'bout you drag Sakura somewhere in the woods and you go on bonding and stuff." Naruto said. _'It isn't that hard Sasuke. Thank me for not making the dare more complicated.' _

"I'm so not going out with that jerk!" Sakura said out of nowhere. "Then take off a piece of clothing." Ino said giggling. Sakura muttered numerous curses then looked at Neji that was slightly shivering.

"I don't want to do it" Sasuke said. "Then take off a piece of clothing" Ino and Naruto said. Sasuke took off his shirt also and immediately shivered just like Neji.

A/N: I think you're all mad at Sasuke's refusal but don't worry there's still more to come!

After the exhausting game of "Truth and Dare" they finally decided to turn in and get some shut eye. Naruto was given a lot of questions and a lot of dares. They consist mostly about ramen since Naruto loves ramen.

Ino was dared not to speak for the whole game. Hinata was asked to speak up. TenTen was asked to let her hair down since she hates doing that. Shikamaru was told not to be a lazy ass. And Umi, well he was asked to shut up for the whole trip and he could only speak when he needs to. Temari was asked to beat the hell out of Gaara and Kankorou which she gladly did. A/N: How did she hurt Gaara?o0

And Sakura? I'll tell you that on the coming chapters.

While everybody was sleeping, Sakura slipped out of her tent and sat at a branch of a tree. She stared at the moon and thought of how perfect the moon is.

She then suddenly heard a rustle of leaves. She looked around but saw nobody. She figured it might just be the wind. Again, a rustle of leaves but this time there were no sign of any wind. Sakura became suspicious. Then suddenly Sasuke came into view.

"What're you doin' this late at night?" he asked Sakura. "I should be saying the same thing." Sakura replied. Sasuke smirked and sat down beside Sakura.

Sakura had cooled off from the earlier incidents. She forgot all about it when she started to admire the beauty of the moon.

"I was gazing at the full moon. It's perfect isn't it?" Sakura said looking up the sky. "It's pretty along with the stars." She said. She didn't notice that Sasuke was staring at her.

Sasuke was awestruck with Sakura's beauty. The way she glowed when the light of the moon shines on her. He would like to do nothing than kiss her right there, right now.

'_What the hell am I thinking!' _Sasuke thought looking away from Sakura slightly blushing.

"Sasuke are you okay? You're turning into a red hot chili." Sakura said looking over at Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke looked at her again and he couldn't resist her anymore. He leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips.

Sakura of course was super shocked at his sudden gesture. But to her utter amazement, she found herself kissing him back.

Sasuke's hand moved up and down her arms which gave Sakura some shivers. Neither of them was thinking straight. They were only focused on the kiss they're giving each other.

He parted her lips and was happy that she didn't resist him, as his tongue tasted the inside of her mouth. They were so caught up in the moment they didn't realize how long they were kissing until they had to stop for air.

They looked at each others eyes. '_Is this a dream?' _Sakura said to herself. _'Was my head working properly!' _Sasuke screamed inside his head.

But at that moment, nothing really mattered to them. It was just _insane_.

A/N: Alright, time for explanations!

I can't log in so it took me time to fix my computer and I had to reprogram it just to make sure.

Plus I worked out how I'm gonna end the story, I'm thinking of giving it a sequel if anybody is still interested.

I guess I should've updated a long time ago and yes, I realized that I've been making this chapter for a lot of months now and the "next year" is coming up and that means this story is coming to its first anniversary!

WoW! I really need to update faster. My schedule is very hectic so I wouldn't be updating for awhile.

I also want to say "_Sorry" _for my wrong grammar. It's just that sometimes I'm so excited that my fingers just keep on typing and sometimes I'm too lazy to read it again and find some mistakes. I'll make sure that I'll read my stories again and again just to make sure that my grammar is good.

And don't worry, I won't get mad if you give me flames, but I would get sad…

Just wait for my next update, hopefully it will be soon since my computer is fixed and I already got this story planned out.

Please R&R!


End file.
